Godzilla
Godzilla is the king of the monsters and the titular Kaiju of the same title franchise. He previously fought Gamera in the 35th episode of Death Battle, Godzilla VS Gamera. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Arceus vs. Godzilla *Godzilla vs Atomix *Godzilla vs Bowser *Godzilla vs Broly *Godzilla VS Smaug (Complete) *Godzilla vs. Cthulhu *Godzilla vs Cyber Zilla *Godzilla vs Doomsday (Complete) *Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 (Complete) *Godzilla vs. Goku *Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger *Godzilla VS Groudon *Godzilla vs. Hulk *Godzilla vs Iris *Godzilla vs Kraid *Godzilla vs Kratos *Godzilla vs. Kurama *Godzilla vs Mewtwo *Godzilla vs Mothra Leo *Godzilla vs Nemesis (Complete) *Godzilla vs Orochi *Godzilla vs Perfect Chaos *Godzilla vs Rugrats Reptar *Godzilla vs. Saitama (By Thetmartens) *Godzilla vs SCP-682 (Complete) *Godzilla VS Stay Puft *Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster *Godzilla vs The Zillo Beast *Godzilla vs Thor *Godzilla vs. Ultraman *Godzilla vs Way Big *Godzilla vs Utsuno Ikusagami *Godzilla vs Zilla Junior *Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale *Doctor Doom vs Godzilla *Optimus Prime VS Godzilla *Otachi & Leatherback vs Godzilla (Complete) *Slattern vs. Godzilla *Superman vs Godzilla (Complete) *Godzilla vs Kid Buu *Godzilla vs the Animatronics (Complete) possible oponents *Powerpuff girls (Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup) *Dynamo (Powerpuff girls) *Saitama (one punch man) *Trypticon (Transformers) *Megazord (Power Rangers) *Dragonzord (Power Rangers) History Since the time of the Dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean until in 1954, Americans tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, awaking it, as well as mutating it in the process, this creature would be known as Godzilla aka Gojira by Japanese people. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home, leaving wakes of destruction, wherever he goes destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet, whenever it is in danger, ranging from many other giant kaiju like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years to even extraterrestrial threats. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 108 m/355 ft *Weight: 81,600,00 kg/90,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing 'Abilities' *Atomic Breath **Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater 'Strength & Feats' *44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Keizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars 'Weaknesses' *Sensitive to light *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & Mechagodzilla 2 Keizer Godzilla Godzilla got infinite power after absorbing keizer energy at the end of Godzilla: Final Wars Powers and Abilities: Omnipotence Weaknesses: None Victories: DBZ-verse Stalemates: Ultraman King (who is also omnipotent) Gallery Godzilla 2014 victory roar by sonichedgehog2-d7vu6ea.jpg|Godzilla roaring in victory after killing the female M.U.T.O. in the 2014 film. ShinGoji.png|Godzilla's appearance of his latest movie. Godzilla-1954-main-review.jpg|Godzilla in the original film. Godzilla.png Godzilla-_God_Of_Monsters_-449x500.jpg|godzilla final wars New-godzilla-2014-fan-render.jpg|Concept art of Godzilla GodzillaDance.gif|Godzilla's Victory Dance In SGC-2014 Godzilla (HB).jpg|Godzilla as seen in the Hanna-Barbera cartoon of the same name. Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|Godzilla as he appears in the 2014 Movie Trivia *As far as it goes on this wiki, Godzilla holds the record for the highest number of Fanon Wiki ideas as a returning combatant. Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Gods Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with one or more family members Category:Japan Combatants Category:Cartoon Fight Club Combatants Category:Kaiju